1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper cutting tool and more particularly to a tool, such as might be found with art in Class 30, Subclasses 2, 294, and 296, for cutting a paper wrapper of a packaged roll of coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin wrapper cutting tools known in the prior art include tools of the type which cut through the wrapper of a roll of coins longitudinally from one end to the other, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,196 (Smithline); and the type which slit the sidewall of the wrapper circumferentially, preferably adjacent one end of the roll so that the crimped end portion may be removed, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,987 (Gentscheff).